Evan Cornick
by Bambina32
Summary: Being abandon by his mother, and found by wolves. Bran thought something was different about the child. So, when he shifted into a wolf pup, he knew the child was a little like Charles. This is a story that mainly tells from Evan's view as being raised in a pack of werewolves in Aspen Creek, Montana. When his family is targeted, what will Evan do to protect them?
1. November

These characters belong to Patricia Briggs, in her books of Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega. A few of the characters I made up. Evan Cornick is one of them.

1: November

Montana is cold. There are mainly two seasons, winter, then it gets a little warm, with flowers and green trees and grass. Then it's cold again, and everything dies. Though what I don't understand is why people want to be changed into werewolves. With all the crap going around with the Bright Future, and the new laws they are trying to place. Gosh, human's can be stupid at times, for what they don't understand they fear, and fear makes them do idiotic things I didn't think was possible for people to be that stupid.

Today though was a school day to my dismay, Bran, my alpha and adoptive father enrolled me in the Aspen Spring's school. It was just one building. Not very big actually, k-12.

"...Evan."

Confused I looked up at our math teacher, Ms. Brown. George's wife. She is nice and all, her husband still breads dogs to try and match the paw prints us wolves leave behind. At my blank expression, she sighed. "To the board, you have number two,"

Looking at the math problem, which I was good at as I walked I did it in my head and wrote the answer on the board. Ms. Brown blinked.

"Evan, you need to show a little work, or you will not get any points."

"Is it wrong?"

"Wrong or not. Even a scientist has to show their work."

I did as asked. Yeah, I was not happy at all. I hated school, and the courses were easy, I had to stay here for hours, nope I was done for today. Bran's rules be damned.

"Ms. Brown, may I have a hall pass?"

Looking at me, I smiled a little; she handed it to me. Leaving the hall pass by the door, I went to my locker got my stuff and went to the bathroom, opened the window and changed into my wolf and Jumped out I ran.

I was not changed into a wolf. I am like Mercy, my foster sister, though I was not raised with her. I can get Charles to tell me about her. I am called a Walker. It comes from the Indian term skinwalker, though we are different in a lot of ways, I can't do magic, I am not evil, and I can't change into different animals or people. Nope, just a wolf.

My mother had abandoned me when I was an infant. Though they don't know and never asked, I know Charles found her, and I know she is dead. Murdered she gave me up to protect me. So, for twelve years I have lived in Aspen Creek, Montana with Bran and Leah as my parents.

Though Leah's games can get on my nerves, she is honest, and I mean that literally, she doesn't lie. Honest to the core. Though a lot of people who are changed into wolves become honest since it's not useful if someone can tell you are lying, Bran, as I like to say to people, can smell a lie before there even is a lie. I had told Bran's eldest son's Samuel and Charles about that, and they laughed, agreeing with me.

 _Evan? You need to go back to class. Or am I suspecting you are no longer in the school._

Oh, also another thing about Bran, he can talk to his wolves telepathically, and none of us know how he can speak with me since I am not a werewolf. I don't question it, but Bran told me he could not hear my thoughts, though I really drought that.

From the stories Samuel had told me, Bran's mother was a witch; she had Samuel changed and used the wolves as her play toys when Bran killed his mother the frequency to get information back from other wolves was severed.

My cell phone ringed. Changing my route, I started to head to Anna's and Charles's house. I didn't get far before Anna walked out and saw me smiling she allowing me into the house. Charles looked out of his office door.

"Ditching school? Da isn't going to be pleased with you, Evan."

Wagging my tail, he sighed. Anna laughed. It was not unheard of that I like to twitch Bran's tail a bit. Bran knew it as well, and a lot of times didn't like it. Like Anna, I didn't have to obey his every order since I was not a werewolf his dominance though very intimidating, did not work on me. Just made my head hurt. When he used it on me once before, I passed out from the pain. Since then he hasn't used it on me.

I walked into the bathroom and change. It only took me seconds. Walking out dressed. Anna smiled at me.

"So, what happened?"

"I hate school; it's confining, boring and easy."

"So, you leave because it's easy?" Anna asked, and blinked, holding a hand to her face like she was thinking. "Didn't you say that History was a little difficult?"

"Used to,"

"Until Tag and the others started to tutor you, know it's easy?"

"Yep."

 _Evan, you better pick up your cell phone._

Sighing. I blinked.

There was no ringing. Crap, did I lose it?

"What's up?"

"He wants me to answer my cell. Has it been ringing?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Well, this way I can just tell him I lost it."

Anna's house phone rang. "ten bucks its Bran."

Anna smiled. We both looked at Charles. With his nod, she gave me ten dollars.

"Hey Da, Evan is here, lost his cell."

Charles handed me the cell. Phone to my ear, "School is boring,"

Is the first thing I said to Bran, an Anna busted up laughing. Charles sighed but smiled. Bran just sighed.

"You are to come home, now. I will talk to you then."

"You mean talk to me in the low voice of disapproval. Without really listening to why I hate school. Though you see it as a necessity."

Anna and Charles mainly looked at me like I had a death wish.

"Evan," He said smoothly. That was bad. "School is necessary,"

"Are my grades bad?"

Anna blinked at me at my question. I knew they were all A's so he couldn't say no.

"Come home, now."

"Just a question," I said curiously, and he would not scold me for asking it.

"Home, if I have to pick you up, you are not going to be a happy little boy."

That said he hung up, and I just looked at the phone.

"I swear, it's conversations are a lot of times one-sided."

"One-sided or not, you mainly just challenged him."

"No, he didn't," Charles said, "I had done the same, but it was not over a phone call, we didn't have phones then. Though it was about school work."

"You had to go to school?"

"No, Da and Samuel taught me how to read, write, play an instrument."

"So, they homeschooled you."

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound that bad. Bran isn't an easy person to learn from, but he explains things better than the teacher at the school." Smiling, I looked at Charles.

"Thanks for the idea."

"It's about a twenty-minute run in wolf form; I need to drop something off anyway, so let's go boys."

Charles's truck was huge and green. In the back seat, I sighed.

"Evan, why did you run off from school."

"huh? Did I already answer that question?"

"You did, but it was not an answer, everyone hates school."

Charles looked at me, quiet.

"It's easy, so it becomes boring. I can do the homework in a few minutes and turn it in before the school day is even done. The teachers call on me every time we all have to go to the board. Like today in math. I get why they do it, but why not get the kids that need help instead of letting the smarter bunch do it for them."

"What about your friends?"

I laughed at that, "Friends, Anna the only friend I had is probably the library, the kids are scared of me, Kara is in a higher grade than I am so it's not like we can hang out. I am in sixth grade, and she is a junior in high school."

I wasn't lying either. I don't hang out with kids my age since they all found out I can shift into a wolf people moved away from me. Since some of their family tried to be a werewolf and died or had to be killed because they could not control themselves. They all blame Bran for their deaths. He tries to get them to change their minds, so I can't see how it's his fault.

"What about James Williams?"

"His Mom tried to become a werewolf and couldn't control herself, so Bran had to kill her. James blames me for it."

Shocked Anna looked at me, "It's not your fault."

"I know that, but he told me that I could have changed Bran's mind in killing her, though I told him I couldn't change his mind, he still blames me. He is a reason kids don't hang out with me. He isn't a bully, just hurt, so I let him take it out on me. He will get over it soon."

Pulling up to the house, Bran was on the porch.

"Why?" Anna asked me as I hopped out.

"Huh?"

"You let him mainly bully you."

Darn omega, Bran is right there so I knew he would be confused by her question.

"Because he could hurt someone if he wanted to since a lot of them can run fast, James has to try and catch me before he can do anything."

I knew how she saw it, protecting the weaker people was a thing we all did, and know Bran would ask me on the matter, isn't that just great. I don't need him to get involved.

"Hey Da, what are you up too?"

Bran did not look amused; his hazel eyes just had the danger to them.

"Go on to your room, Evan, I will be there shortly."

Well, to the point. Walking to my room, I closed the door. Thinking about locking it, though that would be dumb and though I am a lot of things, stupid isn't one of them.

Falling on the bed, tired I fell asleep.

Being woken up wasn't something I had in mind when I fell asleep. Though Bran would not want to wait until I woke, since everyone was out of the house, aside from Leah, this way he could talk to me without interruptions.

Sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes looked at me. He didn't look pleased, but he would not scold me for falling asleep.

"Tell me why you keep running off. Anna said that you see school as easy."

"It is easy, and boring," I told him, sitting up. Bran sat on the bed close to me.

"That isn't a reason to ditch school."

"Ditching is what a normal kid does, isn't that want you told me to be when I am there."

"Evan, ditching is normal for a high school student, not elementary, if you feel that they are not challenging you, I can see about moving you to a grade that does."

I hated that idea. "Though," Bran added, "I don't think that will stop you from running off as you do. However, punishing you for running off works for a short period."

Oh, I did not like where this was going. "I will be sending Tag with you, though it's not going to be fun for him, you will stay in school. He will walk you to and from school."

"What did Tag do?"

"He offered it."

Tag right now I hate you, you just lost any cooperation from me. "Yeah, that will not work."

"Oh, how so?"

"Because I will find a way to get around him, and you know that more than anyone."

Bran smiled a little, "Charles said you had an option."

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you,"

"I have an idea."

"Oh, guess,"

"Homeschooling, I had done it with Charles, though what about your friends at school?"

I smiled at him at that, "The library will still be there if I visit."

"Who is James Williams?"

"You remember Beatrice Williams, She was one that had been changed but had no control."

"I remember, that is her nephew?"

"Son, he is living with his uncle."

"Greg is her brother."

"Right,"

"What does her change have to.." he sighed. "He blames you."

"Yep, and he didn't like my answer to him." Bran did not speak. "I told him that it was her choice, and no matter what I did, if she didn't have the control she was a danger, but he blames me because he thought I could change your mind not to kill her."

"I see. So this boy is bullying you?"

"He is trying to," though trying as working, "I don't know how he found out, but he told the entire school that I had been abandon by my mother."

Bran's eyes went wolf. This was bad, "It's fine, Da, most of the kids, don't believe him."

"Is James a reason you do not want to go to school?"

"I guess he is one of them, but it's not that bad, not like the others, but they all left."

"Others?"

Shit. "It's nothing, nethermind."

"Evan Rhys."

"Why are you two naming me? I did curse."

Smiling, "I two name you a lot these days, cursing has nothing to do with it."

"Fine, a few of the high schoolers, though it would be fun to bully me until Kara found out. That day she was sent home, Mom picked her up and stuff. She I guess told you the truth, just not all of it."

"They hurt you?"

"Shoved me down the stairs and I smacked my head on the pole."

"You told me you tripped."

"I did, but that was after they shoved me."

"I will think about the homeschooling,"

"I can take classes online as well, that way I can get a diploma and not the GED."

Nodding. "I understand a little on why you keep ditching. But until fall break you are to go to school and behave if someone starts bullying you, then you are to tell me. If I find out from someone else than you are in trouble."

"Tag?"

"Will still be with you, maybe it will stop the kids from bullying you."

"I can fight my own battles Da."

"I know you can," He told me, putting a hand on my head. "But you are a child, no matter how old you get, you are still mine even if not by blood."

"As for your punishment."

"I thought you said punishments don't work on me."

"Oh, but even for a short time you behave," he said. Taking my hand, this was not going to be fun.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in the corner of his office. My bottom was on fire, and I hated that I could not heal as fast as a werewolf.

It felt like hours before he called me over to him.

"Do you understand why that happened?"

"I ran off?"

"Yes, but why else."

"I don't know."

"Evan, I am your Alpha, but I am also your Father, I adopted you, you are mind to protect. Knowing that you are being bullied isn't something I can let go. Knowing that you didn't tell me that entire truth when I asked what happened to you in September isn't something I can let go either. I am not punishing you for getting bullied, and we can come up with something to get him to stop."

"I can fight my own battles."

"I know that son, but you are also a child. This boy, what's his name? James? I know he is hurt, but he can't take that anger out on you. I will not fight your battles, but I will not allow you to be blamed for something that was not your fault."

"Would you have thought about it?"

"About what?"

"I I had asked you, to test her a little more, Beatrice."

Bran sighed, "I had given her three tests before, she told me she couldn't do it. She asked to be killed, so knowing that, I would have told you we tried."

"You didn't know James was her son."

"No, I knew he was under her guardianship, but not her son, I gave her more than a month to gain control of her wolf."

"Why don't you explain things like this to James?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm not sure, he isn't very smart, but still it might help."

"I will think about it, but my main concern is you. Kara said that you haven't been sleeping."

"What makes you think that?"

"You, don't nap. You did not as a child, and I know you don't know. I used to lay you in your bed, and you cry. So we called it a quiet time, as Samuel called it. You would stay with Leah or I and calm down."

"Oh."

"So, I will talk to James and his uncle, but why haven't you been sleeping?"

When I didn't answer, he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could smell my fear about the dream, so I know he can as well.

"Evan," it was a voice full of concern, but I also knew him a little.

"I don't know what it's about every time I sleep it is the same dream. Though at this point I don't think it's a dream."

"Why do you say that."

"Because it seems to real and because I can smell the blood."


	2. Dreams

"Tell me about your dream, Evan, anything you can remember."

"There is a house, at first it doesn't seem creepy, or even terrible. It looks welcoming, but it's not, In the dream, I ran to the house. Inside there was a woman, with blonde hair, I can't make out her face, but she gives off fear."

"What can you hear in the dream?"

"Crying."

"The woman's?"

"No a baby, but I never see the baby."

"It looks like someone is talking to her, but I can only hear the baby crying."

I took a breath, "The only other thing I hear is a gunshot, she is hurt, but still runs. The person following her is dressed in all black walks after her. Then stops and turns to me, I think, I'm not sure. I think he said something, but I can't read lips. He aimed the gun at me, and I wake up."

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"A few months, I guess. Sometimes it's not there, others it's constant."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was when people were showing up to be changed when it became constant, and I didn't know how to tell anyone about it. Besides you were busy dealing with the idiots."

"They are not my pack."

"No, but some of them will be."

"They are also not children,"

"You don't believe that everyone is young to you."

Smiling at me, he ruffled my hair a little. "Evan, when do you usually have this dream?"

"Huh?"

"When is it the most consistent?"

"During the week of the full moon, why?"

"Only then?"

"Not really, Bran, when did you find me?"

Blinking at me, "I found you in winter, near Christmas. You were bundled up in winter clothes, with documents giving whomever full custody of you."

"So you know my biological mother's name?"

"Her name was Evangeline, there was no last name or middle for you, but your first name was Evan."

" Who gave me the middle name Rhys?"

"I did,"

"Why?"

"one it's Welsh, and Evan is also a Welsh name. Also, means enthusiasm."

"You put a lot of thought to the name."

"I did with all my son's."

"Though why are you asking about it? You haven't in the past."

"I'm just confused, I know you all did some research on my mother and found her."

Bran's face went neutral, "You saw? How old were you?"

"Eight, I was at Anna's and Charles's house. Charles was with them, and Anna was cooking. I was playing a game on Charles's laptop. I saw my name and picked up the file. Thought it was just letters from my teachers at first."

Bran knew what was in the file. All the photos from the house, and the murder, the report on the murder, people didn't realize that she even had a child. Though I saw them, all of them.

"Evan I would have told you about her."

"But not everything, I know you like trial by fire, but I don't think you would have told me that my uncle her brother had killed her."

"How old was I when you found me?"

"One, but your birthday was in a week."

"So you found me near Thanksgiving, that would be after the people shifted."

"Asil found you and brought you to me. You would not stop crying and only finished when Leah or I held you. When we handed you to Anna, you would cry again. Anna and Charles were looking to adopt a child, but since you would not stop you staid with us."

"Would you of given me to them if I didn't cry?"

"I would have yes, but not the reason you might think; you changed into a wolf pup."

"And you said I was a walker like Mercy."

"I did, however, over the years I have been changing my mind."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you are a walker anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't read Charles's report on it did you?"

"No, he came back to fast for me to even look at the report."

Bran stood and walked with a hand on my back to the sofa. "When Asil found you, he said that you smelt like Charles, at the moment we had no idea what he meant until you changed into a wolf pup. Evan, you are not a walker, you were born a wolf just like Charles."

"How, you said that the mother would die."

"And your birth mother did die; she had been a witch. You show signs of being a witch, but you do not practice magic. What Charles found was a witch that had been turned into a werewolf, and disappeared. Leaving her child with her sister, who said to be your mother. Your uncle was Evangeline's lover, a man part of Bright Future when he found out about Evangeline's witch abilities; he went to kill her. You real uncle, Evangeline's brother, took you to protect you, Evangeline requested that if anything had happened, you were to be taken somewhere he would never find you.

So, being a witch, and knowing what you are, he brought you here. Leaving you where you were easily found, and left. He killed the man who he thought murdered Evangeline, then died from blood loss."

"What do you mean though?"

"He killed Henry, Evangeline's ex-lover. He didn't know about her second lover."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Evan, do you think I would never have told you about your family?"

"I'm not sure, if you thought you were doing the right thing then no I don't think you would have told me."

nodding at my answer, "The house," I started, "Did anyone ever go there?"

"No, from what people are saying it's haunted."

"huh?" I smiled, "By Evangeline?"

"We are not sure; would you like to see it? It's nice looking."

At my nod, he stood and walked to his computer. Following, he pulled up a photo and showed me.

It was a ranch style house, white, and in the middle of a forest; and the weirdest thing about it.

"Da, that is the house in my dream, but in the dream, it's darker outside."

Bran looked at me. Nodding his head, he took out a photo.

"Does this person look familiar?"

Blonde hair, everything was the same, so I nodded. "Who is that?"

"Evangeline Forrest."

"My aunt?"

"This was the last photo taken of her."

"I shouldn't be able to remember that far."

"That is what I told Charles when he used to tell me about time he was three, though when he told me about them, he was around ten."

"Did Samuel believe him?"

"Samuel is a doctor so that he might have an answer, do you want to talk to him?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, but it might help, I can ask him."

"He will not go full doctor on you, so that would be helpful."

Smiling, he took out his phone. Samuel picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Da, what's up?"

"Well, Evan has been having a dream, do you remember what I told you about him."

"He isn't a walker."

"Right,"

"What about the dream?"

"It was of Evangeline's murder, he remembers it. He explained in some detail. The house that is haunted, he knows it."

"He was almost two at the time, and he shouldn't remember anything."

I blocked them out for a bit, and walked to the bookcases, looking for one I haven't read. So I mainly closed my eyes and took the first book I touched.

To kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. Well, this seems interesting.

Blocking out Da's and Samuel's conversation I focused on the book, and I am glad that I was not being raised during this time. Seriously, she isn't allowed to write. It also Scout reminded me a little of Kara, but a little more spoken.

Reading, then the book was taken.

"Hey."

"Is for horses," Samuel added over the phone. "When did your dreams start?"

"Around June."

"June?"

"Yeah, it was this year, before that I never had them before."

Bran looked at the book, putting something to save the spot and handed it back, along with the phone.

"You said you felt it was real, what I don't get was you said he pointed the gun at you and shot."

"That's right,"

"But the baby was crying."

"You are making me sound crazy, Samuel,"

"Only just, tell me about the gun, since I know you like to mess with them."

"I do not play, with them."

"Sure you don't," He teased me. Damn, I hated that.

"It looked like a 9 millimeter, handgun; I'm not sure on the model though."

"Okay, what can you tell me about the man holding the gun."

"He was tall to me, but wearing black, I can't see anything else, why?"

"what can you hear?"

"Crying and the gunshots, everything else is mute."

"Traumatic parts in life might manifest in the future. However, we are not human; therefore it might be different for us. I'm not sure on why they started now,"

"Was the man ever caught?" I looked at Bran.

"according to Charles the man who killed her was not caught. Henry was framed by the real killer."

"Then who killed her?"

"We are not sure since Jason your aunt's brother killed Henry since all the evidence pointed to him. However, before he died, Charles had seen him and asked. It was a week or so later that Jason killed him. At the time we didn't know Jason was a relative."

"So who was her first lover?"

"Levi Hardesty," Bran said.

"I thought the Hardesty's were all dead?"

"Well, it seems one got away,"

"I'm not from that bunch right? Levi was her lover."

"Right, you are not, it wouldn't matter if you were."

"well, Da, when he has a dream, have him write it down. Not details, but what he saw and the time he woke up. It might help me, but not so much him."

"I will, thank you, Samuel."

"I heard Ariana is pregnant, congrats."

Silence. Then Ariana said, "Who told you, it was a surprise. Well, it's out. Yes, I am pregnant. A few weeks along."

Bran smiled at me, "I'll talk to you two later. Ari, where are you going?" and the line went dead.

"I thought he knew."

"He does now," Bran said.

That night was not fun since it was a month after the change, Bran was teaching control to those who lived. So, after our talk, we had gone into the kitchen is when people started to show since it was lunchtime.

Laying in my bed, I looked up at the dark sky. It was snowing. I had gone to bed at nine, looking at my clock it read 22:54. Ugg. Putting down my book and turning over, I heard my door open. Leah? Looking up, Leah was confused.

"You are usually asleep by now."

"Lot to think about,"

"Oh."

"Yep, body says sleep, and brain said sleep is pointless so let's think about stuff instead."

Leah smiled at that. Unlike Charles and Samuel, Leah showed love to me, and it would confuse me, but I understood when Charles explained it.

Bran loves his son's, but because of his mates in the past, he can't love again or something, so he has Leah who he can't love. Though I have a feeling that he lies about that sometimes; True, he doesn't love her, but that doesn't mean he doesn't respect her, or care for her.

Sitting on my bed, "Bran said he told you about you being born a wolf."

"Yeah, now we know why I can hear him, though are you sure he can't hear my thoughts?"

"I'm sure. If he could you probably be in more trouble than you usually find yourself in."

Laughing at that, she sighed. "What else did he tell you?"

"Your dreams."

"Yeah, they are a pain."

"Is that why you can't sleep?"

"No, I have just been laying here."

Nodding. "Well, are you tired?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then maybe putting away your book, and not reading it when I close the door might help."

Darn it. "I did put it away."

"When?"

I smiled at her.

"Before I opened the door?"

"Yep."

"I don't need to take it with me do it?"

"No, it's put away, good night mom."

"Good night, Evan."

That said she closed the door.


End file.
